


Drowning

by SlightlyMelancholic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aquaphobia, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Drowning, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith can't swim, Lance is a good swimmer, M/M, Shiro is worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlightlyMelancholic/pseuds/SlightlyMelancholic
Summary: It was supposed to be a quick intel-gathering. It wasn't supposed to be interrupted by the blades. It also wasn't supposed to be a near-death experience for some.





	Drowning

Lance snuck through the ship as quietly as possible. Lance was sent on a mission with Pidge and Shiro to attack a rogue Galra ship on a watery planet. Pidge and Shiro were in the air taking down Galran drones while he was supposed to gather information on the ship. 

He was close to the control room now, and snuck past a few guards and made his way in, bayard in its blaster form. He was prepared to fight any guards in the room. With a deep breath, Lance aimed his blaster and ran into the room, and froze. 

There were guards, but they were all dead, laying on the floor, some leaning against the wall. At the control panel stood two dark figures, with glowing purple accents outlining their black suits. One was tall and muscularly built. The other was quite short, shorter than him, and less muscular. Their two masked faces turned to face him. He recognized their suits immediately.

 

_ Blades _

 

“What are you guys doing here!?” Lance snapped but in a hushed voice.

“Intelligence gathering. And you?” The shorter one replied, now facing him.

Lance just stuttered. As much as he wanted to chew them off for stealing his job and his glory, he knew they were working together. He sighed.

“I had the same plan, but looks like you guys beat me to it.”

A sudden beeping noise from the monitor startled the three. 

“Kolivan! Its rigged to explode!” The shorter one cried, grabbing a chip out of the computer and attaching it to his belt.

“Kolivan?” Lance replied, wondering how he had not recognized the taller’s outfit.

Before he could say something else, Kolivan had grabbed the smaller one by the arm and Lance too. Everything seemed to move to fast. The first moment, he was been dragged down the hall. The next his helmet had fallen off and there was light clouding his vision. He could hear a loud noise and feel himself go flying into the water. He pushed himself to the surface with all the strength he could. He gasped and greedily sucked in air as he surfaced. In front of him, the black lion was hovering over the water. Its mouth opened in front of him and Shiro ran out and grabbed his arm.

“Thank goodness you’re okay!” Shiro said, pulling the wet boy onto the mouth of the black lion. 

“Where did they go?” Lance said, pulling away from Shiro and looking into the water.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Keith felt the water rushed around him as the explosion came. It was cold and sudden, shocking him. He felt his mask deactivate from the water. He began to panic. He opened his eyes, but the water was too dark and deep. He opened his mouth, only to have salt water flow into it. 

Swimming exactly wasn’t Keith’s strong suit. He knew how to tread water, but that was about it. He flung his arms around, trying to push himself up, but he couldn’t. His lungs burnt and his vision was growing foggier and becoming clouded with black dots.

He closed his eyes. The burning in his lungs had dulled and it was more peaceful than anything. He opened his mouth, giving up on holding the air in. Keith relaxed as he was sunk downward.

The last thing he felt before darkness was something pulling him up

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Where did who go?”

“There were two blades, one was Koli-”

He was cut off by a splashing and gasping noise as Kolivan surfaced. His mask was now gone as he paddled in the water.

“Thank goodness you’re okay!” Lance sighed.

However, he frowned again when the other blade didn’t surface. Lance saw Kolivan’s face flood with worry. His eyes widened.

“He can’t swim,” Kolivan said, before diving under the water.

Kolivan resurfaced a minute later.

“I can’t find him.” He said gasping, before diving again.

“Can’t find who?” Shiro asked worried as Kolivan surfaced again.

“Keith!” Kolivan replied before trying one more time.

Lance felt his blood grow cold and rushed to his feet. 

 

_ Keith? _

 

Without a second to think, Lance dived down. He heard Shiro call his name out in worry, but it was muffled by the water flowing into his ears.

 

_ Find Keith. Find Keith. Find Keith _

He dove deeper, with no sign of Keith. 

_ “No no no no no,”  _ He thought. He couldn’t lose Keith. Not now.

He turned in a circle. His lungs were beginning to burn, but the sensation dulled when he saw purple dots glowing close to him, which he recognized from the blade outfits.

He wasn’t sure whether to be relieved or terrified. Keith looked dead. His hair flowed around him. His eyes were closed and his mouth open. Not a good sign. 

Lance grabbed on to Keith’s waist and swam upward with him, his lungs demanding air.

When he finally reached the surface, he gasped for air, feeling relieved when they did. He expected Keith to do the same. But Keith remained unconscious.

Shiro pulled the two of them onto the ledge Black was providing, where Kolivan was also seated. Pidge pulled Lance back whilst Shiro immediately started doing CPR on Keith.

“Come on Keith,” Shiro said in between cycles.

Lance was losing hope slowly. Keith’s chest remained unmoving. Shiro did one more round of CPR. However, Keith finally sputtered and heaved up water, while gasping for air. Keith fell backward, exhausted.

“Shiro?” Keith said, panting.

“You did good kid, just rest now,” Shiro replied, laying a blanket over Keith and patting his shoulder. Keith closed his eyes peacefully,

Lance looked over at the boy and smiled, thankful he was okay. But he still had a question weighing his mind.

“Hey Keith, why didn’t you tell me you that was you?” Lance asked.

But Keith was already asleep.


End file.
